


Forever

by der_tanzer



Series: Moments in Time [3]
Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Cody discover that Murray has plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

Cody returned to the cabin, a towel wrapped around his waist, and slid into Nick's bunk. The other man stirred sleepily and pulled him close, waking gradually into the damp warmth of his friend.

"What happened to Murray?" Nick murmured.

"I don't know. I was in the shower. He's probably in the office. Or maybe getting a snack."

"No, he wouldn't be eating. Probably went back to work. I don't know where he gets the energy."

"Or where he keeps it. I always thought you needed muscles to store energy."

"Some people run on heart," Nick shrugged. "You think we should get him?"

"Let him work if he wants to. He'll come back when he's ready."

"I hope so. But if he thinks we're having fun without him—well, we don't want to give him the wrong idea."

"We'll have to make sure that doesn't happen. But in the meantime, we can have some fun, can't we?" Cody whispered, nibbling Nick's ear.

"How much fun are you looking for, buddy?"

"How much can I have?"

Nick's heart skipped a beat and a hot flush covered his entire body. He thought Cody probably wanted to fuck him, and while he didn't want to say no, he didn't really want to do it, either. It hadn't been that long since he'd let Murray and wasn't quite sure he was up to it again. But it was _Cody_. He _couldn't _say no.

"As much as you want," he sighed, closing his eyes. "Anything for you."

Cody made a sound he'd never heard before, an almost feral growl, and fell on him. There was no trace here of the carefully cultivated California Casual attitude that Nick had grown accustomed to. This was the old Cody, the one he'd known in the jungle. Hungry and fierce, eager to possess his prey before it could escape. But back then, possession was had by means of biting kisses and blow jobs so intense they were almost violent, making Nick think afterwards that he could have been castrated by those teeth, but always too excited to realize it while the danger was actually present. That wasn't going to be the case now, and for the first time he feared that violence. But it was still his Cody. He couldn't say no.

Cody's mouth burned his jaw, his neck, his sensitive nipples, setting him on fire and burning doubt to ashes. Nick gripped the fine gold head in both hands, slipped his thumb between Cody's teeth, and groaned as he bit down hard. It was good to be marked by those who owned him, and he already carried the brand of Murray's teeth on his back.

Then that soft, wet mouth was on his throbbing shaft and he remembered that a kiss was as good as a bite. They'd been doing this for a couple of days and it kept getting better. And when Cody slicked his finger and slipped it inside him, Nick's heart almost stopped. His only coherent thought was that Murray deserved some sort of medal for showing them this, and then Cody was stroking his prostate and he forgot everything else.

Murray was in the galley getting fresh coffee when he suddenly realized that he could hear his friends. Their voices reduced to low, guttural gasps and moans, sounds of pleasure that he was coming to know very well. He smiled as he sipped his coffee, but there was something wistful in his eyes, like a man sending his children off to college, proud of their progress, yet preparing to be left behind. They had promised, and they usually kept their promises, but this was asking a lot. He turned silently and went back to his computers. That was where he was needed most.

***

Hours must have passed before he looked up again. It was the noise from the galley that disturbed him, but when he looked he saw Nick in the doorway, leaning against the jam, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Murray asked quickly. Then he saw the darkness through the portholes. "Oh, it's late. I'm sorry, I should have started supper."

"Cody's got it."

"Cody?" he repeated doubtfully.

"I got him started. All he has to do is stir til I get back."

"Oh. What can I do, then? Do you need something?"

"No, nothing special," Nick said. But he didn't move and his eyes were crinkled in the beginning of a smile. "I just wondered why you didn't come back to bed. We've been sleeping all afternoon."

"You were having a good time on your own," Murray shrugged. "Then I got busy and I guess I forgot."

"Yeah?" The crinkles around his eyes deepened but he wasn't quite smiling yet. "Are you sure you were working, and not thinking you should stay away?"

"Well, as I said, you were doing all right. You didn't need me."

"Maybe not, but we wanted you."

"And you knew where I was. It's not that big a boat. Anyway, I wanted to give you some space. You're supposed to have time together, remember?"

"And _you're_ supposed to come back. That was the deal, right? No one gets left out?"

"I wasn't feeling left out," Murray said unconvincingly.

"I can always tell when you're lying, Boz. Your glasses can't hide the way you drop your eyes."

"I didn't feel left out," he said, more firmly this time. Then his eyes dropped again. "At first. You were sleeping and I had things to do. Then I almost did go back, but—but I heard you. You really _didn't _need me."

"It's not about need, Murray. Well, part of it is. Cody and I—we did need to do that. But you could have been there. And you should have come back."

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't think it mattered."

"Well, it does," Nick said, unfolding his arms at last and entering the room. Murray pushed his keyboard away, then didn't know where to look or what to do with his hands. While he was trying to decide, Nick moved around behind him and began to rub his shoulders.

"You get too tense, Murray. You have to learn to stop once in a while. Take a break. Maybe set the alarm on that fancy watch of yours to remind you."

"I'm sorry," he sighed, letting his head fall back against Nick's chest. "I didn't mean to let you down."

"You didn't let us down, babe. You had to work, right? And now you have to eat. Come on, we're having spaghetti."

"Make up your mind, Nick. Either I should have been there, or I shouldn't."

"You should do what you want, not what you _think_ we want."

"What about what I know you want?" Murray asked, smiling wickedly up at him. Nick bent and kissed him, slow and sweet, then straightened up fast.

"Yes, Murray. Do whatever you know we want, if you feel like it. Except eating. That's not optional." He grabbed Murray's wrist and tugged him gently out of his chair. Murray followed him, smiling at his back, pleased to be taken care of.

Nick shooed Cody away from the stove and finished adding seasonings to the tomato sauce. The noodles were almost done and Murray started putting together the salad.

"You get a lot of work done?" Cody asked, gathering up dishes to take to the salon.

"Some. I'm making a new game; sort of a Pac-Man meets Asteroids kind of thing. Those seem to be really popular right now. And Atari said they would be interested in anything I came up with, now that I'm not under contract to Dynagames anymore."

"Wow, Atari? That's really hitting the big time, isn't it?" he called over his shoulder, pausing on the stairs.

"Oh, yes. Very cutting edge. I mean, I was in the big time before, but Atari's still where the money is. If this works out, it could be really good for us." He was chopping carrots, watching the knife flash over the cutting board, and missed the look that passed between his friends.

_Us? _ Nick mouthed and Cody shrugged.

"Boz, you know we don't want your money, right?" Nick said quietly.

"What? Oh, yes, I know that. But, I mean, you'd take it, right? We're a team, aren't we? What's mine is yours." He scraped the carrots into a bowl and began cutting baby onions.

"If that's what you want," Nick said hesitantly.

"Either it's the way it is, or it isn't," Murray said flatly. "Are we equal partners in everything or not?"

"I just want you to understand, Boz. You're always going to have more earning potential on your own than we do as a group. You do our books, you know that. Putting in everything you have is going to mean you're paying for just about everything. Didn't you make ten million on one of those games one year?"

"I made twenty, and lost it all. I'd rather give it to you. Nick, money doesn't matter to me. It's just a way to get the things you need. Food and shelter and, well, all those things that I already have."

Nick dumped the spaghetti into the strainer and balanced it on top of the pot to drain. Then he slipped his arm around Murray's waist and kissed his neck softly.

"We just don't want you to end up resenting us."

"I won't. Nick, I do the books, remember? I've been putting in most of the money all along and it's never bothered me. I like what we have here, it's the best place I've ever lived, and if that's what it takes to keep us all together—well, that's what money's for. Hand me the radishes, would you?"

Nick did, wondering if he should argue or be grateful. Wondering if Cody was hearing this and what he thought of it. Murray was the young one, the inept one they thought they were protecting, and here he was, casually admitting to supporting them all this time. How had they not noticed?

"Murray, are you saying that the agency doesn't meet expenses?"

"Some months are better than others," he shrugged. "But with the new main rotor for _Mimi _and the engine overhaul we just did on the _Riptide_, it's been a rough summer. If I hadn't sold that book, it might have been bad. Do we have any of those cherry tomatoes? Oh, good." He popped one in his mouth and mixed the rest into the salad.

"What's that about a bad summer?" Cody asked, coming back down for the glasses.

"Nothing, it's fine," Murray said, shrugging again.

"But what about the future, Boz? Shouldn't you be saving for retirement or something?" Nick pressed.

"I am. I have an advisor now so I don't mess it up like last time. It's a sort of group investment deal, through the business. You both signed the papers. Don't you remember?"

"You know we don't pay attention to that stuff. We just sign whatever you say," Cody said. When Murray didn't answer, he took the salad tongs away and grabbed one slender hand. "Is there something we should know, buddy?"

"No. I'm planning ahead, that's all. It's nothing for you to worry about. Can you get the salad dressing?" Murray pulled his hand away and picked up the bowl, carrying it up to the salon before they could stop him again.

Cody turned to Nick, his light eyes troubled.

"He's saving for _our _retirement?" he whispered. Nick shrugged.

"I guess so. Let's not bother him about it tonight, though. It's been a big day already. Let's just let him relax a while."

"Yeah, I guess," Cody said, sounding unconvinced. "Did you ever know anyone with a bigger heart, though? It's kind of humbling."

"Your heart's pretty big, you just hide it," Nick said with a smile, digging his elbow into Cody's ribs.

"I have an image to protect." He took the glasses and let Nick bring the pasta and the sauce. It took a couple trips to get all the food up to the salon, but it was worth it for the elbow room. Cody sat in his chair on one side of the table, facing Nick and Murray on the bench, and they talked about other things while they ate. A book that Nick was reading, the news about a friend Cody had seen in town, a movie Murray wanted to watch if they could pick up the station on the antenna. He had a plan to strengthen the reception but hadn't implemented it in time. Cody said he'd help in the morning and Murray was almost unreasonably happy. He loved it when they joined in on his projects, as he always tried to join in theirs.

"Who's on for dishes?" Nick asked when the spaghetti was gone and the last tomato had been chased down and speared.

"I'll do them," Murray said at once. "You guys did all the cooking."

"Yeah, but we slept all afternoon while you were working," Cody reminded him. "Why don't you clear, and Nick and I will wash? That sound fair?"

"Sure," he shrugged and began gathering dishes to return to the galley. Nick and Cody stayed where they were, out of the way, until the table was clear. Then they went down and ordered Murray to sit while they washed the dishes. He slid into the bench on one side of the table, sitting sideways with his knees pulled up to his chest, and watched his friends work together.

He admired the way they moved in unison, their hips, elbows and shoulders rubbing and brushing, but never bumping or jarring together. Sometimes he was in one of those places, working smoothly beside one of his friends, but he bet it didn't look as perfect as they did together. He was too skinny, too lanky and pale, out of place next to these bronzed athletes. They must know it, too, but they were still his friends. They didn't want his money or his fame, they just wanted _him_. The skinny, pale man behind the name.

That wasn't something he could ever say for sure about the men he picked up at conferences. True, they had more interests in common, but that fact alone meant his fame, his _name_, was more relevant to them than it was to regular people. He'd once overheard a man bragging about spending the weekend with him at a symposium in New York, and the memory still made him burn with shame. He'd thought that the man liked him, that they could be friends, but he'd just wanted to be able to say he'd nailed Murray Bozinsky. And he really hadn't. Murray never went that far with casual dates, but that hadn't stopped the man from saying it, and people believed him. He'd been invited to speak at that gathering this year and declined, as he would all East Coast events for the next couple years, at least. Unless the guys wanted to go along. That made him smile and Cody, turning to say something, saw and asked him why.

"I was just thinking it would be nice if you went to a conference with me sometime. It might be nice to get out of town, don't you think?"

"Well, yeah, but gee, Boz, what would we do at a computer conference?"

"Wait for me at the hotel?" he suggested, raising one eyebrow in a most adorable manner.

"Maybe we could do that," Cody said, giving Nick a nudge.

"Sure, why not?" Nick said automatically. "Murray, when's that movie start?"

"Five minutes. You guys don't have to watch if you don't want to. You can just go to bed or something."

"No, we want to see it," Cody said, trying to remember what the hell movie it was before Nick asked. "Go see if we can get reception."

Murray got up and went out to the salon. A moment later they heard the TV come on, the sound relatively clear for the antenna.

"Computer conference?" Nick whispered. "Are you serious?"

"How much does he ask for? Anyway, it might be fun. You like Seattle and New York, and we don't get away much. I like watching him speak, too. Don't you get off on it a little? Watching a room full of geniuses hanging on our Boz's every word?"

"Yeah, a little. He still intimidates me, you know, but I'm really proud of him. I just feel like such a misfit at those things."

"Well, I'll be there. We'll be misfits together. And he does all that stuff with us, volleyball games and this whole detective thing."

"But he likes that stuff. He likes _everything_."

"Yeah, obviously," Cody laughed. "But if he genuinely likes stuff just because we do, then we can pretend to like a couple things for him. And who knows? It might really be interesting."

"Hey, guys, the movie's starting," Murray called down from the salon.

"Two more minutes," Nick called back, pulling the plug in the sink. "Let the dishes air dry this once. It won't hurt anything."

"Good Lord," Cody murmured when they reached the top of the stairs. "It's _Strait Jacket_."

"So?" Nick whispered.

"So, I hope you didn't want to sleep tonight."

Murray was curled against the back of the bench, already engrossed in the movie. Cody sat behind him, familiar with the story and prepared for the scary parts, and Nick pulled one of the chairs close. But he found it boring and soon fell asleep with his head on the table. Murray shivered joyfully through the film, in spite of knowing it by heart, and by the end he was snuggled safe in Cody's arms, enjoying the comfort as much as the fear.

"How many times have you seen that?" Cody asked, turning off the TV.

"Six or seven. I love Joan Crawford as a maniac. She's so convincing." He got up and stretched his long body, pressing his hands flat against the overhead, yawning deeply.

"I've heard she was kind of a nut." Cody shook Nick gently, rousing him from a very erotic but disturbing dream that combined both the excitement of the afternoon and the horror of the movie.

"Is it over?"

"Yeah. We're going to bed. You coming?"

Nick stood and stretched, making Cody smile at his resemblance to Murray.

"Have we decided who's sleeping where?" Cody asked, and everything stopped for a moment. Nick looked like he wanted to answer, but he turned to Murray first, and Murray looked at the floor.

"I should try to get some work done," he said when no one else spoke. "I'm not that tired and I've been wasting a lot of time lately."

"You're on vacation, Boz," Cody said gently. "And I want you to come and sleep with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure. You said you'd sleep in our cabin, remember? You're not backing out already, are you?"

"No," he said slowly. "Should I get my pajamas?"

"If you want. Or you could sleep naked and let me keep you warm."

"Why do you get him?" Nick asked suddenly. "You got to sleep with him last night."

"Are we taking turns?" Murray smiled, both pleased and embarrassed by the attention.

"Until we get a bigger bed," Nick shrugged. "It's only fair."

"We can worry about fair tomorrow," Cody said. "Tonight I got dibs. And maybe next weekend, if we're not too busy, we can go up to Santa Barbara."

"Why would we do that?" Nick asked, trying to remember if there was anything interesting up there.

"Well, they've got that big shipyard. A lot of carpenters looking for work, and far enough from home that it doesn't matter much if people talk."

"Talk about what?" Murray asked, his mind still on the fascinating idea of being fought over like Scarlett O'Hara at the dance in the armory.

"About building a king sized bed in our cabin. Can't have it done here, can we?"

"Cody, a king size isn't going to fit in there," Nick said, but he sounded intrigued.

"I don't know, it might," Murray mused. "Do you have a tape measure?"

Nick dug into his pockets with a sigh. "You had to give him a math problem right before bed," he said to Cody, who only smiled and shrugged.

"Consider it my contribution to science," he laughed, following Murray down the stairs.

"Your contribution to getting laid is more like it," Nick said, but he was laughing, too.

"Don't knock it, buddy. It's the only way you're going to get us both at once and you know it."

Murray would have blushed at the conversation, but he didn't hear it. He was already in the cabin, happily measuring and taking notes. His friends didn't often plan for the future, he thought, but when they did, they got their priorities right.


End file.
